Ciel's Sister
by JustPassinThrough
Summary: When a girl that looks a lot like Ciel shows up at the door of the Phantomhive mansion, Ciel's life gets turned upside down. Having forgotten about his twin sister, Ciel feels guilt within him. Sucky title, I know, but read and review, SebaCiel, don't let the beginning confuse you. And if you don't like it, then don't read, it's as simple as that.
1. Chapter 1

**I will get this out of the way quickly I have little inspiration for my other fic right now and I had this come into my head, so, review what you think. Whoever reviews gets cupcakes and gets to have tea with Ciel and Sebatian.**

Imagine if Ciel wasn't the only one that survived _that_ night. What if Ciel wasn't the child born to the house of Phantomhive? What if he had a sister, a twin sister to be more precise? One that was also kidnapped and tormented, who escaped before the demon ever noticed her being there.

Well if a girl that was about 5'2, had bluish black hair that reached to her mid-back, skin so white she could be mistaken for a ghost, one silver eye and one blue eye as deep as the ocean is what you imagined, then you have the appearance of Cyan Phantomhive, daughter of the deceased Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive, sister to the Earl Ciel Phantomhive.

She stood upon the stone steps of the manor she used to know, with an adorable black kitten snuggled up within her grasp, waiting for someone to open the door after she knocked on the door a few times. When she heard the door creak, she expected to see Tanaka, the butler she remembered having, instead, she looked up to see a tall man with black hair, as well as a black uniform, staring at her with red eyes.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive manor, I am Sebastian, the butler of the household. My master has just finished his work, please wait here for him." With that, the butler headed up the stairs and out of sight.

Meanwhile, Ciel had just finished his paperwork and wanted something sweet as a reward for getting so much work done. Sebastian, being the butler he was, decided that Ciel had done enough to earn a treat.

A knock on the door signaled that Sebastian had returned... 'But he just left!' Ciel thought. "Master, you have a guest that is waiting for you in the parlor. Might I say she has quite the resemblance to you, and she's such a beautiful young lady." That last part hit something inside Ciel, but he didn't let himself show it.

Ciel didn't utter a word; instead he went out the door and into the parlor. He didn't expect to see what he did, a girl that looked just like him, except for the obvious parts, her hair, and her one silver eye. He felt like he should know her, but his memory refused to give him the information he needed.

The girl, however, knew exactly who he was, as she had just spoken, although hardly audible, "Ciel." She was slightly confused, where were her parents, why was Ciel acting so strange, and who was this "Sebastian" and what happened to Tanaka?

"Who are you? You look familiar, but I can't seem to recall ever meeting you." The girl looked disappointed and heartbroken, which made Ciel feel guilty for some reason. "You don't remember me, I'm Cyan, your sister Cyan Phantomhive." For the next few minutes, there was nothing to be heard except for the servants minus Sebastian.

It all clicked in Ciel's mind, he remembered his sister, how he, her, and Elizabeth would all play hide and go seek in the garden with Aunt Ann. How on Christmas Eve they would stay awake, hoping to get a glimpse of Santa Claus. How they would always sneak into the kitchen and try to get something sweet right before dinner.

"Where's Mother and Father, Ciel? Where's Tanaka? Who is he?" she asked, pointing at Sebastian to clarify who "he" was. She wanted to know what had happened the night the manor burned down. "Wait, how is the manor still here I thought it burned down when we were kidnapped."

"Lady Cyan, if I may, I could provide answers to your questions." With a nod of Cyan's head he continued, "I believe my master should give you the answer to your first question. I, as stated in the entrance hall, am Sebastian, the head butler of the Phantomhive estate. I believe Tanaka is somewhere in the manor drinking tea. And as for the estate, it did burn down; I rebuilt it when I came into service with my master."

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud explosion, undoubtedly coming from the kitchen. "If you will excuse me," Sebastian bowed, walking out of the room, downstairs, and to the kitchen to scold Bard for using explosives again.

"Ciel, could you tell me, what happened to Mother and Fath- "They're dead," Ciel interrupted her in a cold tone. Cyan was taken aback; she didn't expect her brother to reply so rudely. What happened to the once loving brother she used to know?

"I believe it is almost time to retire for the night, I'll have Sebastian show you where you'll be staying, and Mey-Rin, the maid, will help you change." Without another word Ciel went straight to his bedroom to be met with his love.

"Ciel, I know this must be frustrating for you, but that does not mean you have the right to take your anger out on her." "Yeah, because you care so much more about her than me," Ciel mumbled under his breath, hoping Sebastian wouldn't hear. "I heard that, and why would you think such things?" "Why should I tell you, you're just giving me false affection until the day you devour my soul."

'Here we go again,' Sebastian thought. "Ciel, you know I cannot lie to you. And have I not already told you that I don't want to eat your soul? I love you, no one will change that. Now will stop with these foolish fantasies of yours?" Preferring not to speak, Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist and held on so tight, as though he would lose him if he didn't.

"Let's put you to bed, it is nearing the middle of the night." With that, Sebastian picked his little love up and placed him on his bed. Having forgotten that the door was open, Sebastian climbed in with him, after which Ciel snuggled up real close to Sebastian.

Wanting a goodnight kiss, Ciel leaned up and was about to press their lips together, but was interrupted by a soft _meow_. Ciel sat for a moment, trying to figure out what it was, and when it clicked, he sent a glare to the demon.

"What have I said about having cats in the manor?" Ciel questioned his lover. "I swear this was not my doing, I only have the one that is kept in the garden," Sebastian answered honestly. "Well then where did the bloody thing come from!?"

His answer was questioned when they heard faint footsteps coming down the hall, his sister calling out for the retched pest. "Obsidian! Come here Obsidian!" she called out softly, so as not to disturb her brother's sleep.

Sebastian hopped out of the bed, put his coat and shoes back on, grabbed the cat, and left the room. "I believe this little beauty would belong to you, Lady Cyan." Surprised by the butler's sudden presence, Cyan answered with a soft, "Y-yes. He is mine."

The cat leapt out of Sebastian's arms and walked to his owner. Cyan picked him up off the floor, and chastised him softly, "Bad Obsidian, you don't run around the manor like that." Going back to her room, Cyan continued to scold her beloved pet and went to sleep.

Sebastian went back to Ciel's room, once again removing his tailcoat, shoes, tie, and gloves. He got back under the covers, to find Ciel sleeping peacefully. He put his arm around his love's tiny waist, pulled him closer, and buried his head in the blue, silky hair.

And for the first time in thousands of years, Sebastian Michaelis went to sleep.

 **Well, there's the first chapter, I need your help deciding something though. I don't know if I want to pair Cyan with Snake or Finny. Yes I know I made it seem like she was into Sebastian, but that's only because she hasn't met the rest of the staff yet…besides Tanaka.**

 **So give me your opinion on the matter by either pressing the lovely button that says review or pm me. And no, NO, flames are allowed, like I said before, on a different fic. If you don't have anything good to say then keep it in your goddamn head, got it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so very sorry! So much happened, it was just one thing after another. My dad lost his job, my mom got a job, I got a boyfriend that's been gone for 6 weeks, and well, I have not had any inspiration what-so-ever, but I will try to get on the writing train again. Every Saturday I will try to post, but can someone remind me either review or pm, that'd be a lot of help, I seem to forget everything.**

 **Also, I decided to change one little detail, maybe not so little, for it will screw with the plot a bit, but if you enjoy SebaCiel and the idea of Ciel having a sister, then I don't think you'll mind very much. P.S. this won't be until the next chapter, maybe.**

Ciel woke up the next morning with arms wrapped around his waist and a scent he recognized easily. He turned around, trying to avoid waking Sebastian, if he even slept, and was met with the peacefully adorable face of his lover. He leaned up slightly, and softly pressed his lips against the elder's.

Sebastian, who was just waking up, felt something strange yet comfortable on his lips. He peaked his eyes open just a little, not wanting to give away the fact he was awake just yet, and saw Ciel's adorable face pulling away. He opened his eyes, revealing his little secret, and caught Ciel's lips for a much deeper kiss.

"Morning, Love," he said.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty. I didn't know you slept. Thank you for staying with me through the night," he added, a small blush working its way on is cheeks.

"You are quite welcome. I would like to do that more often, if you know what I mean," he added suggestively. "And I have not slept for thousands of years. I do feel quite rested, thank you for sharing your night with me."

 _Knock knock._ "Master, I can't find Sebastian anywhere, would you know where he is?" Mey-Rin's voice came through the door.

"I am in here Mey-Rin. What is it that you need?"

"Well, uh, Lady Cyan is missing."

"What do you mean by 'missing', Mey-Rin?"

"We cannot find her any were. We looked around the manor and we still could not find her. I am so very sorry."

"Go back to the kitchen. I will try to find her."

Hearing her footsteps fade, he looked at Ciel, who had a blank look upon his face.

"Might as well get you dressed, I will do my best to find, rest assured. Would you like your breakfast in your study today?"

Ciel wasn't listening; he was more worried about his twin than his breakfast. She couldn't have gone too far, she couldn't have been kidnapped, could she?

"My lord? Master? Ciel?" Sebastian said, sending him back to reality. "Huh?" Ciel asked with a confused face.

"I was trying to see what the matter is? Could it be that Lady Cyan is missing?" Ciel nodded. "She is still within the manor grounds. Don't worry." Sebastian gave him a small smile.

"Wait, how do you even know that?"

"I can sense her soul; she is out in the garden, probably in the maze. I will send Finny to get her immediately."

With that he got up, put his clothes and shoes back on and sent Finny to fetch the lost maiden. He came back with the tea cart which held some scones and Earl Gray tea. He brought it over to his master, gave him his tea and scone, and then went to the armoire to pick out his young lord's clothes for the day.

"The schedule for today consists of a dance lesson with Mrs. Bright, Latin and literature will come next, there is some paper work to do after that, and Lady Elizabeth is coming for supper tonight," Sebastian recited the day's plan as he dressed is master.

"Why do I have to do this, it's not like I want to be engaged to her, it was arranged by our parents. Can she really not see how bothersome she is? I mean, I love her, but more as a sister or a friend."

"I do not now, Master, but you must maintain your image, or the Phantomhive name will be sullied. Now, I do believe your instructor will be here in an hour. If you want breakfast, you'll have to eat it now."

Sebastian opened the door for Ciel, walking along behind him until they reached the door to the dining room. He opened the door for his master, and went to pull out his seat. He then served the meal, which the young lord ate in silence.

Time skip to later that evening

It was two hours 'till dinnertime, and Ciel was starving. He rang the bell for Sebastian, wanting cake, knowing he would be denied, but it was still worth a shot.

 _Knock knock._ "You rang, Young Master?" Sebastian opened the door and asked. He knew exactly what the earl wanted, but it was too close to supper for him to have any sweets.

"Yes, I'm hungry, I want something sweet."

"I am sorry, Sir. It is too close to supper, I'm afraid you will have to wait."

Ciel grumbled, and pulled on his tie, trying to loosen it just a little, but managed to make it fall apart completely and floated to the floor.

Sebastian chuckled a little, "You got frustrated and decided to toss away your tie, quite childish," he said as he went to pick up the ribbon, placing his hand on Ciel's thigh.

Ciel, noticing the hand, began to blush as heat rose to his cheeks. He also started to feel heat in his lower region when that hand moved little further up his thigh.

Sebastian, unaware of what he was doing to his master, picked up the ribbon, stood back up, and looked down to see a very flustered Ciel. _This will be fun_ , he thought.

"What's the matter, Ciel," he whispered into the boy's ear, sending shivers down his spine. He then let his free hand travel down to the waistline of Ciel's shorts. Dropping the ribbon, he snaked his arm around Ciel to crash their lips together in a messy kiss, tongues clashing and battling for dominance. Ciel, having zero experience, quickly loses and succumbs to his lover.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ciel vigorously shook his head. "Alright then, just say the word and I will stop."

 **And I feel like the worst person in the world right now, it's almost been a year since I've updated. I am trying my best though.**

 **I'll let your imaginations come up with what happens, because I CANNOT WRITE SMUT FOR THE LIFE OF ME AND I KIND OF HATE IT.**

 **Anyway, if I update on a Thursday, that means I have a football game (I'm in the marching band) that Friday and a festival that Saturday. I have to put grades first and band counts as a grade, please understand if I don't update.**

 **Sorry for the wait loves, I'm still here~**


End file.
